Destiny (Off-Earth State)
The Destiny Space City is a space dock and city in orbit of Earth. It is the single largest man-made object in the night sky, nearly seeming 1/5 the size of the moon when viewed from Earth's surface. The Union of Everett began undertake a massive construction operation to construct Everett's first space station in 2021. The Destiny Space Dock is the largest single object constructed by the human race, capable of housing comfortably one million people upon its opening. The dock consists of nine ports, six on the lower section, three on the upper section, for large scale space craft such as the Universal-class Assault Carrier and three ports on the upper section for passenger-class space craft such as the space-capable Sonic Cruiser (Boeing 808 and 818). Throughout the lower section are be docking bays for fighter craft and small scale transport craft. The interior contains 750,000 individual small apartments, four hospitals, an airport (located in the upper section), two water treatment plants, a fusion reactor plant, 15 large recreation areas, a subway system, two malls, six military outposts and fighter bays, a large science and research center and 15 grocery shopping centers. The hallways of the craft are extended to make room for trams, bicycles and golf cart sized vehicles. The station is a total of two and half miles long, one and two thirds of a mile wide and 1,600 feet tall. There are 60 floors in the lower section and 50 floors in the upper section, totaling 110 decks. It has fusion engines for readjusting its position and slow flight capability. Throughout the station is artificial gravity, oxygen producing systems, plant life and in the recreation areas, artificial rain. Regulation Destiny Space City is officially Everetti sovereign territory which attained the territorial status of "Off-World Territory" in 2029. In 2035 it would become the 41st state to the Union of Everett, the first off-Earth state of the country, with a census population of 1,106,783 residents and named Destiny State. Destiny is open to international tourism, trade and commercial use, like any on-Earth territory of Everett. Many space-faring corporations and companies shifted their headquarters or administrative centers to Destiny such as Northrup Grumman and Lockheed Martin. Destiny remained under the law enforcement and governing of the Union of Everett Department of Solar Affairs until 2031, in which the Space Security Agency acted as law enforcement and criminal justice authority including judicial proceedings. In 2031 Destiny was released to a joint City Council/Mayoral government, similar to that of on-Earth Tri-State City. In 2035 it became the 41st state and its government expanded into a state government with executive, legislative and judicial branches, led by a Governor. The Space Security Agency remains in place as a federal law enforcement agency in the station and headquarters the agency on site as well as the entire Department of Solar Affairs administration offices. A State Police force and a municipal police force were established in the new state. Construction Construction cost nearly an estimated trillion dollars and lasted until May 2030. A force of 100,000 droids started off the construction in 2021 and as construction intensified, 500,000 SBR droids worked. The first phase of contruction involved contructing the upper station of the dock which would contain three ports for large scale space craft and the airport. This functioned as a temporary space station until the lower station was completed. The lower station was completed in sections, airlocked so the new port and section can be put into use immediately, rather than waiting for the entire lower station to be built. Construction workers were moved in the station as the first residents in 2025 where they would live and work on the station. They later became permanent residents upon its completion. Category:Settlements Category:Everett (FWNG)